staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 06:50 Podróże małe i duże; Bocznymi drogami; Chełmno; reportaż 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.5 - kruche szczęście; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Wszystko gra; Flet; program dla dzieci 08:30 A ja jestem; Słoń; program dla dzieci 08:50 Trzy szalone zera; odc.10 - Zniknięcie; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 09:15 Raj 09:45 Tęczowe rybki; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 10:10 Frasier; odc.10; serial prod.USA 10:30 A teraz Susan; odc.9; serial komediowy prod.USA 10:55 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Bon Jovi; stereo 11:20 Czas relaksu 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Klan; odc.516; telenowela TVP 12:45 Klan; odc.517; telenowela TVP 13:15 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.10 - Nieśmiertelny nieboszczyk; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.518; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.519; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 50 lat TVP: Balet dla wszystkich 15:40 Plebania; odc.106; serial TVP 16:05 Plebania; odc.107; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1667; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Bajki z mchu i paproci; Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa; serial anim.prod.czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Kino w mundurze; Szarże - film fab.prod.USA 22:05 Studio sport; Golden League w la 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Serial z pieprzykiem; Rekiny i płotki; odc.3; serial prod.USA 00:10 Rekiny i płotki; odc.4; serial prod.USA 01:00 Motown Live; stereo 02:25 Dziewczyna Sundance Kida - western prod. USA 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.313 - Duchy; telenowela TVP 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 VI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2001.Gala Finałowa cz.1; Gala finałowa /2/ 14:00 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.21/39; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 14:25 Euro-Quiz; quiz dla młodzieży 14:55 Providence; odc.35/40; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Ach, jak przyjemnie!; telenowela dok. 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.314 - Sutanna; telenowela TVP 17:15 Złotopolscy; odc.315 - Waldemar czyli Waldek; telenowela TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 50 lat TVP; Janosik; odc.8/13 - Dobra cena; serial TVP 19:50 Studio sport; Golden Leaque 21:05 Seks, frytki i rock'n'roll; odc.1/6; Sex and Chips and Rock'N'Roll; 1999 serial prod.angielskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: John Woods; wyk: G.Kearney,E.Cooke,S.Johnston 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Sprawa Melanii; Seduction in Travis County; 1990 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: George Kaczender; wyk: Peter Coyote,Lesley Ann Warren,Jean Smart 00:10 Kto mnie tak głaska...Szwagierkolaska; stereo 01:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Transmisja mszy świętej 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Dany, opowiedz mi 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 15.30 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Magazyn turystyczny 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Eurotel 22.15 Raport policyjny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Zardoz 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Program dla dzieci 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (142) - serial 8.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (71) - serial 9.35 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (58) - serial 10.05 Podryw kontrolowany 10.35 Przyjaciele (101) - serial 11.05 Kate Brasher (6) - serial 12.00 Adam i Ewa (4) - serial 12.45 Apetyt na miłość 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (3) - serial 14.10 Disco relax 15.15 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (62) - serial 16.55 Wysoka fala (70) - serial 17.50 Różowa pantera 17.55 Adam i Ewa (5) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (37) - serial 20.00 Idol, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Z Archiwum X (13) - serial 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (6) - serial 24.00 Gorzkie gody - dramat franc.-ang. (1992) 2.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Tajemnice pocalunku 30/99 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula 113/169 7.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki 17/54 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob 48/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.40 Podróż do serca świata 21/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.05 Przygody Animków 29/96 - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na zywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.45 Zwariowana forsa 13.15 Przyjaciel Bob 48/52 - serial anim. dla dzieci 13.40 Podróż do serca swiata 21/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 14.05 Przygody Animków 29/96 - serial anim. dla dzieci 14.30 Klient 5/20 - serial sens. USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula 114/169- telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocalunku 31/99 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i 20.00 Superkino: Niesmiertelny II - Nowe zycie - film science-fiction USA 21.55 Łowca androidów - film science-fiction USA 00.10 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk-show 1.10 HBO na stojaka - program rozrywkowy 1.45 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 A ku-ku 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Star - serial anim. 8.35 Beetleborgs (4) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (56) - serial 9.55 Życiowa szansa 10.50 Najemnicy (10) - serial 11.40 Bieg po szmal (20) - serial 12.05 Podglądanie natury (1) - serial dok. 13.00 Muzyczny VIP 13.30 A ku-ku 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (3) - serial 14.35 Beetleborgs (5) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (57) - serial 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (8) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa 19.00 Baza Pensacola (2) - serial 20.00 Historia O.J. Simpsona - dramat USA (1995) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Cień anioła (17) - serial 23.15 Gadka szmatka... (1) - serial 23.45 O czym mówią gwiazdy (49) - serial dok. 0.45 X Laski 1.15 Muzyczne listy 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (42) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (40) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (132) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (9) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (43) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (6) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (1) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (8) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (133) - serial 20.00 Próba ognia - film obycz. USA 21.55 Władca zwierząt (2) - serial 22.50 Big Brother I 23.35 Armia Boga - horror USA 1.25 Trójkąt zdrady - film sens. USA 3.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:00 Film anim. dla dorosłych: Desant - film Daniela Szczechury 07:05 Film animowany dla dorosłych: Bajka o złotej rybce 07:10 Film anim. dla dorosłych: Uwaga, diabeł 07:20 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 9; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński 07:35 Królowie mórz - film dok. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 4 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz 08:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 1 /18/; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Sówka; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 13 /44/ - Hrabia i biedak; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:40 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Antonin Artaud; program Marii Nockowskiej 10:20 W rajskim ogrodzie; Stepy i jary Ukrainy; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 10:40 Sensacje XX wieku; Dzień, który wstrząsnął światem; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11:10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 4 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 13:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 13:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Joanna Bartel; talk show (STEREO) 14:00 Forum Polonijne - program publicystyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Antonin Artaud; program Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 15:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; Stepy i jary Ukrainy; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 16:10 Nie tylko o... 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Dzień, który wstrząsnął światem; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 2 /18/; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Sówka; teleturniej dla dzieci; powt. 18:05 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 13 /44/ - Hrabia i biedak; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 4 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Podróż Uszatka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 4 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 20:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 21:05 Bezludna wyspa 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Życie na gorąco 1/8 - serial TVP 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Szansa na sukces; Ryszard Rynkowski; (STEREO); powt. 01:15 Miś Uszatek; - Podróż Uszatka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 4 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:30 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 4 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 03:25 Bezludna wyspa; powt. 04:15 Kawaleria powietrzna; serial dokumentalny prod. polskiej 04:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 06:00 Nie tylko o...; powt. 06:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Niemiecki smak; powt. 06:40 Parafia w Żychlinie - reportaż 07:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 7.30 Telesklep 8.10 Ulica zakochanych 48 - telenowela 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele 38 - serial 9.30 Bylo sobie zycie 9 - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk aniola 37 - serial obycz. 11.00 Kobiety mojego zycia 47 - serial obycz. 11.55 Allo, allo 24 - serial 12.25 M Kwadrat - talk-show 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 M Kwadrat - talk-show 15.15 Cudowne lata 55 - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele 38 - serial 16.05 Kacper i przyjaciele 20 - serial 16.35 Bylo sobie zycie 9 - serial 17.05 Kobiety mojego zycia 48 - serial obycz. 18.00 M Kwadrat - talk-show 18.30 Cudowne lata 56 - serial obycz. 19.00 Dotyk aniola 38 - serial obycz. 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20.15 Gdzie u licha to zloto? - western, USA 21.50 Real autoklub. pl - mag. motoryzacyjny 22.20 Resurrection Boulevard 1 - serial obycz. 23.15 M Kwadrat - talk-show 0.15 Resurrection Boulevard 1 - serial obycz. 1.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 07.05 Muzyka polska 08.30 Piosenka na życzenie 09.30 Program muzyczny 10.00 Muzyczny relax 12.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - magazyn 12.50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13.05 Program muzyczny 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14.30 A ku ku - pr. rozrywkowy 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.30 Kalambury - teleturniej 16.10 Informacje 16.30 Życie jak poker (36) 17.00 4x4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 17.30 Hot Chat - pr. publicyst. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (26) 18.30 Życie jak poker (37) 19.15 Pasmo informacyjne 19.40 Gosia i Małgosia (1) 20.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.35 Świat według Kiepskich (26) - serial kom., Polska 21.00 Adam i Ewa (59) - serial 21.30 TV Market 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Hot Chat - pr. publicyst. 22.15 Program muzyczny 22.30 Adama i Ewa (60) - serial 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Program muzyczny 00.00 Graczykowie (26) - serial 00.30 Rodzina zastępcza (26) 01.00 Życie jak poker (37) 01.30 Pasmo informacyjne 01.45 Gosia i Małgosia (1) 02.15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 świat według Kiepskich 03:45 Hot Chat 04:00 Dziennik 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 Adam i Ewa Canal + 7.00 Kabaret Negliż (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Bezbronne nagietki - film obycz. USA (1972) 10.05 Człowiek firmy - komedia franc.-ang.-USA (2000) 11.30 Mirka - film obycz. franc.-hiszp.-wł. (1999) 13.25 20 lat E.T. - spotkanie specjalne - magazyn 14.10 Klub+ 14.15 Prezydencki pat - film obycz. USA (2000) 15.55 Dotyk miłości - melodramat USA (1999) 17.45 Spin City - serial 18.10 Siedem grzechów głównych . - serial 19.05 Aktualności muzyczne 19.35 Teletubbies - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Kabaret Negliż (o) 21.00 Stan zagrożenia - film sens. USA (1994) 23.20 Cela - thriller niem.-USA 1.05 Tańcząc w ciemnościach - dramat duń.-szwedz.-franc. (2000) 3.20 Brat 2 - film sens. ros. 5.25 Ostatni patrol - film akcji, USA (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Księga gwiazd - dramat USA 7.55 Wspaniała historia krasnali ogrodowych - film dok. 8.50 Rycerz króla Artura - film famil. USA 11.05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 11.30 Dzikie konie - film famil. USA 13.00 10 legendarnych napadów - film dok. 13.50 Koncert na 50 serc - film biograf. USA 15.50 Na planie - magazyn 16.15 Mały bohater - komedia USA 17.45 Tygrys i przyjaciele - film anim. 19.00 Księga gwiazd - dramat USA 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Ostatni pościg - film akcji USA 22.35 Chłopcy z walorami - film biograf. USA 0.30 Fenomen żonatego faceta (5) - serial 1.00 Przekręt - film krym. USA 2.40 Tombstone - western USA 4.50 Mały bohater - komedia USA TVP3 Gdańsk 06:30 Transmisja mszy świętej (WP) 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Magazyn olsztyński 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15:55 Titkin, czyli Tykocin (powt.) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Znaki czasu magazyn (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Panorama - flesz 18:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Halo, Trójka 18:35 Cerkiew w Supraślu 19:10 Gość Trójki 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Gdzie jest Wojtek?" "Badziewiakowie" wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:50 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Magazyn olsztyński (powt.) 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (WP) 21:45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Zardoz" reż.John Boorman, wyk.Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, Sara Kestelman, John Alderton film SF (WP) Wielka Brytania 1974 00:35 Kronika Wyścigu "Solidarności" (WP) 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 07:20 Stellina - telenowela 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer 12:40 Top Shop 19:10 Stellina - telenowela 20:00 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer 20:30 Rebeka - thriller 23:00 Seksplozja 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza 00:05 Sex Laski 00:25 Max 00:40 Podglądacz 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 01:40 Max 01:55 Magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-chata 03:00 Crazy Cat 03:15 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 "Hugo Gryn" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Opera pekińska" film dokumentalny Chiny 14:00 "Chińskie latawce" film dokumentalny Chiny 14:45 Telesprzedaż 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Star show wywiady niekontrolowane - program rozrywkowy 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 21:00 "Prawo i turystyka" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Droga Krzyżowa z Krakowa 15:25 "Święty Franciszek Ksawery i jego misja" film dokumentalny 15:35 Transmisja mszy świętej i koronki do Miłosierdzia Bożego z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 16:40 "Więcej niż kapłan" film dokumentalny 17:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 17:05 św. Marii Goretti Kalendarz liturgiczny 17:10 Studio Niedziela 17:15 Nauka pływania Podróże Maurycego Szwendaczka program dla dzieci 17:30 Czarno-biały program publicystyczny 18:00 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 18:30 Indie - ziemia Hindusów program edukacyjny 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Ze wspomnień Księcia Eustachego Sapiehy - rozmowa 19:20 "Sport" "Cywilizacja" serial animowany 19:30 Ewangelie jako źródła historyczne - wojna wygrana program publicystyczny 20:10 "Park Narodowy Badlands" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 20:35 część bolesna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 św. Marii Goretti Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 Studio Niedziela 21:20 "Świętokrzyski nowicjat" film dokumentalny 21:50 Islam felieton 22:00 Audiencja Generalna (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Super Racing Weekend magazyn 09:00 Series magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09:30 Świat żeglarstwa magazyn (powt.) 10:00 US PGA Tour - turniej St. Jude Classic Golf 11:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 12:30 Tour de France Special Kolarstwo 14:00 Majowy turniej Basho w Tokio Sumo 15:00 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów Piłka nożna (powt.) 17:00 Mistrzostwa Europy na Węgrzech Triathlon (na żywo) 19:30 Letnie Igrzyska X-Games 2002 w Barcelonie Sporty ekstremalne 20:30 Fun for Friday magazyn 21:00 Zawody w klasie K 1 w Paryżu Kickboxing 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Zawody Siemens Wave Tour Sporty ekstremalne 23:45 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 00:15 Mistrzostwa Europy na Węgrzech Triathlon (wydarzenia dnia) 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:30 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 06:40 Zakończenie programu 09:00 "Zabić miłość" reż.Deborah Pratt, wyk.Regina Taylor, Cherry Jones, Molly Graham, Michael Gaston film obyczajowy USA 2000 10:35 "Love and sex" reż.Valerie Breiman, wyk.Famke Janssen, Jon Favreau, Noah Emmerich, Cheri Oteri komedia USA 2000 11:55 "Wichrowe wzgórza" reż.Peter Kosminsky, wyk.Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Sophie Ward melodramat USA 1992 13:40 "Godziny rozpaczy" reż.William Wyler, wyk.Humphrey Bogart, Fredric March, Arthur Kennedy, Martha Scott dramat sensacyjny USA 1955 15:30 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz PSG - Girondins Bordeaux (107 min) Piłka nożna 17:20 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz Girondins Bordeaux - RC Lens (107 min) Piłka nożna 19:10 "Ken i Rosa" serial dokumentalny 2001 20:00 "Chleb i róże" reż.Ken Loach, wyk.Pilar Padilla, Elpidia Carrillo, Adrien Brody, Jack McGee film obyczajowy Francja 2000 21:50 "Trafiona, zatopiona" reż.Nick Gomez, wyk.Danny De Vito, Bette Midler, Jamie Lee Curtis, Casey Affleck komedia USA 2000 23:25 "Stan zagrożenia" reż.Phillip Noyce, wyk.Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Anne Archer, James Earl Jones film sensacyjny USA 1994 01:45 "Zazdrość i medycyna" reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Ewa Krzyżewska, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Włodzimierz Boruński melodramat Polska 1973 03:25 Klub Kibica: Liga francuska - mecz PSG - Girondins Bordeaux (107 min) Piłka nożna (powt.) CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Puchar Himalajów" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor komedia Australia 1999 15:00 "Na swoje podobieństwo" reż.Grzegorz Zgliński, wyk.Darek Taraszkieiwcz, Gabriela Muskała, Romana Kamińska, Zygmunt Malanowicz film psychologiczny Polska 2001 15:50 Klub+ magazyn abonentów 16:00 "Wyspa Kangura" Świat Wysp film dokumentalny 16:55 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Melanie Griffith" film dokumentalny USA 2001 17:45 "Bardziej" Deser film krótkometrażowy 17:55 "Czarny kot, biały kot" reż.Emir Kusturica, wyk.Bajram Severdzan, Florijan Ajdini, Salija Ibraimova, Srdjan Todorovic film obyczajowy Francja/Niemcy 1998 20:00 "Arizona junior" reż.Joel Coen, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman komedia sensacyjna USA 1987 21:35 "101 Reykjavik" reż.Baltasar Kormakur, wyk.Victoria Abril, Hilmir Snaer Gudnason, Hanna Maria Karlsdottir, Baltasar Kormakur komedia Islandia 2000 23:05 "Anastazja" reż.Anatole Litvak, wyk.Ingrid Bergman, Yul Brynner, Helen Hayes, Akim Tamiroff dramat obyczajowy USA 1956 00:50 Klub+ magazyn abonentów 01:00 "Vengo" reż.Tony Gatlif, wyk.Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote film muzyczny Francja 2000 02:25 "Cela" reż.Tarsem Singh, wyk.Jennifer Lopez, Vincent D'Onofrio, Colton James, Marianne Jean-Baptiste thriller Niemcy/USA 2000 04:10 "James Dean - buntownik?" reż.Mark Rydell, wyk.James Franco, Michael Moriarty, Valentina Cervi, Enrico Colantoni film biograficzny USA 2001 Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 "Ranny w lesie" reż.Janusz Nasfeter, wyk.Daniel Olbrychski, Stefan Friedmann, Ludwik Pak, Władysław Badowski film wojenny Polska 1964 09:20 "Fantastyczna podróż" reż.Richard Fleischer, wyk.Stephen Boyd, Raquel Welch, Donald Pleasence, Edmond O'Brien film SF USA 1966 11:00 "Materac" film krótkometrażowy 11:10 "Zagubieni w Ameryce" reż.Albert Brooks, wyk.Albert Brooks, Julie Hagerty, John Di Fusco, Tina Kincaid komedia USA 1985 12:40 "Operacja Zeppelin" reż.Etienne Perier, wyk.Michael York, Elke Sommer, Peter Carsten, Marius Goring film sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1971 14:20 "Magia kina - Animacja bezfazowa" film dokumentalny USA 14:45 "Napad" film krótkometrażowy 14:55 "Zagadka Kaspara Hausera" reż.Werner Herzog, wyk.Bruno S., Walter Ladengast, Brigitte Mira, Alfred Edel dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1974 16:45 "Myszy i ludzie" reż.Gary Sinise, wyk.John Malkovich, Gary Sinise, Casey Siemaszko, Ray Walston film obyczajowy USA 1992 18:35 "Kocham kino" reż.Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk.Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Trela film obyczajowy Polska 1987 20:00 "Niebezpieczne ulice" reż.Max Gottlieb, wyk.Gilbert Brown, John Knox, Fia Perera film obyczajowy USA 1998 21:30 "Burzliwy poniedziałek " reż.Mike Figgis, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Sting, Sean Bean, Tommy Lee Jones film kryminalny USA 1988 23:05 "Hoodlum - Gangster" reż.Bill Duke, wyk.Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia, Vanessa L. Williams film sensacyjny USA 1997 01:15 "Południe" reż.Fernando E. Solanas, wyk.Susu Pecoraro, Miguel Angel Sola, Philippe Leotard, Lito Cruz film obyczajowy Argentyna 1988 03:20 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Nimfa w lachma- nach (2) 9:00 Zebrać się i pójść do domu 11:00 Pajęczyna kłamstw 13:00 Nimfa w lachma- nach (2) 15:00 Ręka w rękę 17:00 Zebrać się i pójść do domu 19:00 Dr Quinn (65) 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsommer: Las dusiciela 22:00 Taggart: Bezwzględny arbiter 24:00 Dr Quinn (65) 1:00 Morderstwa w Midsommer: Las dusiciela 3:00 Taggart: Bezwzględny arbiter 5:00 Długa droga do domu Le Cinema 14:00 "Perła nocy" reż.Claude Autant Lara, wyk.Michele Morgan, Yves Montand, Pierre Palau, Fernand Sardou film obyczajowy Francja/Włochy 1956 16:30 "Nastia" reż.Gieorgij Danelia, wyk.Polina Kutepowa, Walerij Nikołajew, Jewgienij Loenow, Irina Markova komedia Rosja 1993 18:00 "Koszula z węża" reż.Antonio Canet, wyk.Zoe Berriartua, Antonia Hortelano, Juli Perez, Cristina Brondo komedia Hiszpania 1997 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Wehikuł czasu'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Śmiertelne cienie" reż.Diethard Klante, wyk.Heinz Hoenig, Stefan Kurt, Hans Michael Rehberg, Imogen Kogge dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 "Czerwone i czarne" reż.Ben Bolt, wyk.Ewan McGregor, Alice Krige, Rachel Weisz, Christopher Fulford dramat obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1993 00:00 "Emmanuelle: Królowa galaktyki" reż.L.L. Shapira, wyk.Krista Allen, Scott Layne, Tom Stern film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 8:00 świat wokół nas 8:30 Szeherezada (5/26) 9:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Saint Tropez (54/256) 11:00 Urok namiętności (109) 11:30 Urok namiętności (110) 12:00 Werdykt 13:00 Zauroczenie (22) 14:00 VIVA TV 16:00 Sandra - zbuntowana księżniczka (5/16) 17:00 Studio 17:15 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (16/120) 17:45 Prosto z mostu 18:00 Auto Motor i Sport 18:30 Saint Tropez (55/256) 19:30 Jedną nogą w grobie (14/36) 20:00 Komisarz Moulin (1/32) 22:00 Dzień z gwiazdą 22:30 Wywiady Ruby Wax: Spice Girld 23:00 Hale i Pace (11/66) 23:30 Sex TV 24:00 Młody Toscanini 2:00 świat wokół nas 2:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 21:00 Grand Prix - dramat oby- czajowy, USA 1966 23:50 Telefon - film sensacyjny, USA 1977 01:35 Szpieg z moją twarzą - thriller, USA 1966 On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 07:44 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1005 08:08 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 11:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 12:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 12:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babage, Sheldon Grrenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 16:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babage, Sheldon Greeberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 18:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 20:15 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 20:45 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:15 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 23:45 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 00:15 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:45 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 01:15 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:45 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 02:15 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Oddział rangersów" Filmax reż.Jay Andrews, wyk.Glenn Plummer, Edouard Saad, Corbin Bernsen, Melissa Brasselle thriller USA 2000 22:45 "Nautilius" reż.Rodney McDonald, wyk.Miranda Wolfe, Greg Fawcett, JD Roberto, Hannes Jaenicke film sensacyjny USA 1998 00:30 "Red Steel" reż.Serge Rodnunsky, wyk.Venessa Blair, Jay Irwin, David Svensson film sensacyjny USA 1995 02:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 09:45 "Denis rozrabiaka" 10:05 "Kot Ik!" 10:30 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 10:50 "Kleszcz" 11:15 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 9:25 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 9:55 Turbo 10:20 Z kronik kasyna: Poker 10:50 Narodziny samochodu 11:15 Węgorze elektryczne 12:10 Zaginione skarby staro- żytności: Kartagina 13:05 Egipt: Chaos i królowie 14:00 Legendy historii: śmierć nadeszła z morza 15:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Pierwsza krew 16:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Francję (2) 17:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17:30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 18:00 Wyprawy w czasie: święta wyspa 19:00 Podróże z gwiazdami: Ju- lia Roberts i orangutany 20:00 Z kronik kasyna: Szczęściara 20:30 Narodziny samochodu 21:00 W ukryciu: Zakazane rejony Berlina 22:00 Wybryki natury 23:00 Urazówka: życie w izbie przyjęć: Marzenia i rze- czywistość (3) 24:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Superłodzie 1:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Basildon 2:00 Narzędzia wojny: Wielkie działa Hitlera 3:00 Zakończenie programu Planete 7:00 Dziennik XX wieku (5) 7:55 Osobliwe podróże (9, 14) 8:45 Prawdziwa kronika gminy Ladomirowa 9:40 Wiek nieubłaganego po- stępu (3) 10:35 Wielkie bitwy wojny se- cesyjnej (13) 11:20 Podróże do źródeł wiary (6) 12:15 Osobliwe podróże (9, 14) 13:05 Dziennik XX wieku (5) 14:00 Francja 1995 - kulisy kampanii wyborczej 15:30 Niezwykłe losy Roberta Jospin 16:50 Protest antyglobalistów w Pradze 17:30 Operacja Salami 18:25 Nazizm - przestroga historii (4) 10:15 Dziennik XX wieku (10) 20:15 żyć dla zwierząt (4) 20:45 Brakujące ogniwo 21:35 Wiek nieubłaganego po- stępu (4) 22:35 Martwe piony - bitwa o ziarno 23:20 Wiek nieubłaganego po- stępu (3) 0:15 Prawdziwa kronika gminy Ladomirowa 1:10 Osobliwe podróże (14) 1:35 Dziennik XX wieku (10) 2:30 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 8:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach 9:00 Wytrwać w miłości 10:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 11:00 Regaty Volvo Ocean 11:30 Do środka wulkanu 12:00 Nauka i my 13:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach 14:00 Wytrwać w miłości 15:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 16:00 Regaty Volvo Ocean 16:30 Do środka wulkanu 17:00 Nauka i my 18:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 19:00 Polowanie na węże 20:00 Podmuch lata 21:00 Rekord świata w base jumping 22:00 Skrajności klimatu 23:00 Skuterami wokół Australii 24:00 Rekord świata w base jumping 1:00 Skrajności klimatu Travel Channel 13:00 Tajlandia Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach 13:30 Derry Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 14:00 Las Vegas W podróży 14:15 Paryż W podróży 14:30 Jordania Caprice i jej podróże 15:00 Na krańcu Azji Od Pekinu do Paryża 15:30 Pech w Beninie Co za wakacje! - Afryka 16:00 Dubaj Przewodnik turystyczny 17:00 Islandia Pocztówki z raju 17:30 Zuchy z Saint Tropez Tradycje i święta 18:00 Indie Planeta wakacje 18:30 Jerozolima Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak 19:00 Jordania Caprice i jej podróże 19:30 Lanciano Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Południowo-zachodnie USA Podróże z przewodnikiem 21:00 Chorwacja Żyłka podróżnicza 21:30 Motorem po południowym Dorset Przejażdżki na krawędzi 22:00 Dublin Przewodnik turystyczny 23:00 Od Brighton do Aberdeen Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 23:30 Majorka Odległe lądy 00:00 Egipt Tu i tam 00:30 Chorwacja Żyłka podróżnicza 01:00 Zakończenie programu MarcoPolo 05:00 Tonga Sail Away 05:30 Kanadyjscy Inuit Mistral 06:00 Chorwacja - wybrzeże dalmackie Atlas 06:30 Stany Zjednoczone Directors' view 07:00 Malezja, Borneo Wyspa Skarbów 07:30 Przypadkowi żeglarze 08:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 08:30 Paragwaj Za morzem 09:00 Francja - Angers i Mayenne Rzeki 09:30 Madagaskar Atlas 10:30 Grecja, Ateny Trans Azja 11:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 11:30 Grecja Sail Away 12:00 Chorwacja - z Spalato do Trogiru Landscape 12:30 Jubileusz 2000 Pielgrzymki 13:00 Monachium Europolis 13:30 Stambuł i Kapadocja Trans Azja 14:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 14:30 Meksyk Ludzie i miejsca 15:00 Barcelona Europolis 15:30 USA - Meksyk Rejsy 16:00 Uzbekistan, Taszkent Notatki z podroży 16:30 Turcja Trans Azja 17:00 Bermudy Ludzie i miejsca 17:30 Francja - żeglując wzdłuż lazurowego wybrzeża Pod wiatr 18:00 Tajlandia Marcopolo Express 18:30 Południowa Afryka 19:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 19:30 Turcja, wschodnia Anatolia Trans Azja 20:00 Barrington Court, Cragside, Dunham Massey Angielskie ogrody 21:00 Sri Lanka Wyspa Skarbów 21:30 Chile, Atacama Spirit of 22:00 Pensylwania - ziemia szczęścia America New Discovery 22:30 Gruzja, śpiący kraj Trans Azja 23:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 23:30 Słynne rezydencje - Willa Gamberaia 00:00 Barcelona Europolis 00:30 Bergen Norweskie opowieści 01:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze 01:30 Hongkong - pachnący port Metropolis 02:00 Tonga Sail Away 02:30 Kanadyjscy Inuit Mistral 03:00 Chorwacja - wybrzeże Dalmacji Atlas 03:30 Stany Zjednoczone Directors' view 04:00 Malezja, Borneo Wyspa skarbów 04:30 Armenia Trans Azja Extreme Sports 05:00 Destination Adventure 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Wioslarskie Szalenstwo 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu Fashion TV 05:00 Flashback/Happy Birthday 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 Bytesize 12:00 MTV Select 13:00 Total Request 14:00 Non Stop Hits 15:00 Data Videos 16:00 MTV Select 17:00 20 Klubowych 18:00 Klubofaza 19:00 Greatest Hits 20:00 MTV Squad: Summer Version 21:00 Nowości MTV 22:00 Disco 2000 24:00 PartyZone 2:00 Night Videos 5:00 Non Stop Hits VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 13:00 Gwiazdy na VIVIE: P!nk 14:00 VIVA Push-Up 15:00 Planet VIVA 16:00 VIVAMAT 17:00 Top 10 Club 18:00 Planet VIVA 19:00 Club Rotation 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 12 22:00 Hip Hip Hits 23:00 VS. 24:00 Planet VIVA 1:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer D - notowania niemieckich list przebojów (powt.) 14:00 4 Fists Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Bro'Sis - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv 17:00 Tiziano Ferro - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Top 100 18:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 18:05 Shakira - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Top 100 19:00 Jeanette Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer na życzenie 21:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 21:05 The Doves Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 21:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów 22:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY z Daisy Dee, czyli jump do upadłego 23:00 Electronic Beats magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów (powt.) 01:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 01:05 Nocny express magazyn muzyki tanecznej Mezzo 05:00 Les 24 preludes Fryderyk Chopin koncert 05:40 Scherzo en si bemol mineur Fryderyk Chopin koncert 06:00 "Amadou et Mariam: on a fait chemin ensemble" film dokumentalny 06:55 Amadou et Mariam koncert 08:00 "Platee inedit" film muzyczny 10:30 "Mireille Delunsch" film dokumentalny 11:00 Symphonie nr 39 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 11:30 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 John Williams et Julian Bream koncert 13:55 John Williams, Seville koncert 15:30 Poulenc, Brahms, Berg et Debussy koncert 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 18:00 "Songs of the Wanderers" balet 19:15 Festiwal Chopinowski koncert 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Les Saisons Joseph Haydn koncert 22:15 Messe en re mineur Nelson Joseph Haydn koncert 23:00 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:10 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 23:30 "Ariodante" opera 02:30 "Harmoniques: G. F. Haendel" koncert 03:00 "Noces" balet 03:30 "Un trait d'union" balet 03:45 Opus number zoo Luciano Berio koncert 04:00 "Un siecle de danse" serial dokumentalny Avante 05:00 Lordowie mafii 06:00 Intellectual Property Violation Horyzonty 06:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Jim Clark Great Racing Drivers 08:00 Podniebni gliniarze 08:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 09:00 Anti-sub Warfare Flota uderzeniowa 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Spaceflight 11:00 Lordowie mafii 12:00 Intellectual Property Violation Horyzonty 12:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Jim Clark Great Racing Drivers 14:00 Podniebni gliniarze 14:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 15:00 Anti-sub Warfare Flota uderzeniowa 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Spaceflight 17:00 Lordowie mafii 18:00 Scope Horyzonty 18:30 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 19:00 The Bombers Wojny w przestworzach 20:00 Kelly Against The Odds 20:30 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 21:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Skrzydła nad światem 23:00 Służba na wietrze 23:30 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 00:00 Scope Horyzonty 00:30 Donzi 28 ZX Świat morza 01:00 The Bombers Wojny w przestworzach 02:00 Kelly Against The Odds 02:30 Air War in the Pacific Walki powietrzne 03:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Skrzydła nad światem TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 Sesja Rady Miasta Starachowice z dnia 27.06.2002 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Sesja Rady Miasta Starachowice z dnia 27.06.2002 (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Sesja Rady Miasta Starachowice z dnia 27.06.2002 (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Sesja Rady Miasta Starachowice z dnia 27.06.2002 (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Sesja Rady Miasta Starachowice z dnia 27.06.2002 (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 06:30 Transmisja mszy świętej (WP) 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Znaki czasu magazyn (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Gdzie jest Wojtek?" "Badziewiakowie" wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:50 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Zardoz" reż.John Boorman, wyk.Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, Sara Kestelman, John Alderton film SF (WP) Wielka Brytania 1974 00:35 Kronika Wyścigu "Solidarności" (WP) 00:40 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 "Sydney" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 12:30 Scena magazyn kulturalny 12:50 Godejcie po naszymu - konkurs gwary poznańskiej 13:15 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 13:40 Czytajcie dzieciom 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Szlakiem orlich gniazd" serial krajoznawczy Polska 1997 15:30 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 15:50 Czy wiecie że... program edukacyjny 16:00 "Nad jeziorem Genezaret" film dokumentalny 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 17:20 Miss Poznania i Wielkopolski Zachodniej relacja z wyborów 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 19:20 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 21:00 Wyścigi motocyklowe - 3 runda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Zakończenie programu CT 1 05:00 Rozmowy Horníčka po dwudziestu latach program dokumentalny 05:55 Miłość z ogłoszenia magazyn 06:30 Festiwalowe chwile 2002 program dokumentalny 06:40 "Oczarowanie" reż.G. Lepre, wyk.A. Nano, G. Guidelli, V. Corbellini serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 07:30 "Miś Kuleczka i niedźwiedzie straszydło" serial animowany 07:55 Śpiewanki program muzyczny dla dzieci 08:00 "Království květin" reż.J. Lamka, wyk.L. Vondráčková, L. Havelková, M. Dvorská, A. Janoušková baśń filmowa Czechosłowacja 1984 09:05 "Terezu bych kvůli žádné holce neopustil" reż.J. Pinkava, wyk.N. Judt, I. Polášek, K. Zatovičová film obyczajowy 10:30 Uroczysta msza w święto św. Cyryla i Metodego transmisja mszy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Kolín Kmocha program dokumentalny 12:55 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:45 "O Ptáku Ohniváku" reż.L. Koutná, wyk.V. Freimanová, J. Bek, I. Luťanský baśń filmowa Czechosłowacja 1980 14:30 Śpiewanki program muzyczny dla dzieci 14:40 "S Club 7 w Hollywood" serial komediowy W. Brytania 2001 15:05 "Panoptikum praskiego miasta" reż.A. Moskalyk, wyk.J. Adamíra, J. Vinklář, J. Bláha serial kryminalny Czechy 16:05 "Strakonický dudák" wyk.J. Mixa, L. Pešek, M. Tomášová film na motywach sztuki J. K. Tyla Czechosłowacja 1955 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Kinobox magazyn filmowy 18:30 Nie zastanawiaj się i kręć! program rozrywkowy 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Glina czy łajdak?" reż.Georges Lautner, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Marie Laforet, Michel Galabru, Georges Geret komedia kryminalna Francja 1979 21:50 Festiwalowe chwile 2002 program dokumentalny 22:00 "La voce del sangue" reż.Alessandro Di Robilant, wyk.Giorgio Pasotti, Loredana Cannata, Giacinto Ferro, Franco Nero dramat obyczajowy Włochy 1999 23:40 Wiadomości 23:50 "Szaleję za tobą 5" reż.Barnet Kellman, wyk.Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt serial komediowy USA 1996 00:20 "S Club 7 w Hollywood" serial komediowy W. Brytania 2001 00:45 Żebyśmy się znowu spotkali magazyn 01:40 Nie zastanawiaj się i kręć! program rozrywkowy 02:40 "Momenty losu" serial dokumentalny o wydarzeniach minionego stulecia 02:55 Krásný ztráty talk show 03:25 Domowe szczęście magazyn 03:55 Intercountry magazyn muzyczny CT 2 05:10 Na tropie magazyn kryminalny 05:30 Magazyn komputerowy 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości ze świata program informacyjny 06:50 Czy mnie zechcecie? program publicystyczny 07:05 Ten nasz czeski charakter program publicystyczny 07:25 Czechosłowacka kronika filmowa program dokumentalny 07:35 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 A-Z teleturniej 09:25 "Ostatni dzień - Jim Morrison" film dokumentalny 09:40 "Finlandia" "Odkrywanie świata" serial dokumentalny 10:30 "Bráška" reż.V. Jordánová, wyk.J. Novák, K. Macháčková, J. Satoranský film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1985 11:15 "Tuláci" reż.V. Olmer, wyk.V. Kotek, K. Hádek, L. Bandyová film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 12:15 Legenda o księżniczce Annie program dokumentalny 12:55 Potomkowie Przemyślidów albo tradycja zobowiązuje... program dokumentalny 13:50 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyczny Czeski Krumlov 2002 - Hołd barokowi koncert 14:55 Różne spojrzenia magazyn 15:00 "Wszyscy ludzie burmistrza 3" wyk.M. J. Fox, C. Gugino, B. Bostwick, R. Kind serial obyczajowy USA 1998 15:25 "Piękna gra albo Historia piłki nożnej" serial dokumentalny 16:20 Strážnice 2002 - festiwal folklorystyczny 17:10 Świat o krok dalej program dokumentalny 17:40 "Elza z afrykańskiego buszu" reż.James Hill, wyk.Virginia McKenna, Bill Travers, Geoffrey Keen, Peter Lukoye, Omar Chambati, Bill Godden, Bryan Epsom film przygodowy Wielka Brytania 1965 19:15 Wiadomości Euro 20:00 Golden League Paryż - mityng lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Koncert dla królowej koncert 00:15 Kinobox magazyn filmowy 00:40 "Kráva" reż.K. Kachyňa, wyk.R. Holub, A. Mihulová, V. Zawadská film obyczajowy Czechy 1993 02:05 Transplantacja program dokumentalny 02:30 Folkmotywy magazyn muzyczny 03:05 Jak się nauczyć szwedzkiego magazyn 03:55 "Piękna gra albo Historia piłki nożnej" serial dokumentalny ST 2 09:30 Dzieje chrześcijaństwa program dokumentalny 10:00 Nabożeństwo z okazji święta Cyryla i Metodego 11:30 Słowo duchownego program publicystyczny 15:25 Żywa panorama 15:55 Infotext 16:25 Telezakupy magazyn 16:35 Tipos Bingo magazyn 17:05 Co nas boli? magazyn publicystyczny 17:30 Temat magazyn 18:30 Tygodnik regionalny magazyn 18:40 Tygodnik regionalny magazyn 19:00 Familia magazyn o problemach współczesnej rodziny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Atletyka Studio sport (na żywo) 22:30 Sport program sportowy 22:40 600 sekund o książkach magazyn 22:50 "Japonia - duch i forma" serial dokumentalny Japonia 1990 23:25 Są... magazyn sportowy 23:50 Wiadomości z czeskiej telewizji 00:15 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 11 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:20 W gabinecie dyrektora 06:25 Nikt nie jest doskonały. Chwile śmieszne i nie tylko. Kobiety i najlepsza przyjaciółka 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Drogi wyjścia Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:20 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Magazyn sportowy 18:25 Zmienna pogoda 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 Całe miasto śpiewa. Benefis Rona program rozrywkowy 23:15 Convenscion Express 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:50 "Babylon 5" serial SF USA 1994 01:35 Magazyn medyczny 01:55 "F.B.I. - Francesco Bertolazzi Investigatore" serial kryminalny Włochy 1969 02:55 NotteItalia 1956 03:30 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 13 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 34 program edukacyjny Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:35 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:20 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 19:00 "Wild Things" serial przyrodniczy USA 20:00 "Brottsvĺg II" serial policyjny Szwecja 2000 21:00 "V" serial sf USA 1983-84 22:45 "Huragan z Teksasu" reż.Colin Budds, wyk.Carl Weathers, Jürgen Prochnow, Cassandra Delaney, Tony Bonner film sensacyjny USA 1990 00:20 "Pytania i odpowiedzi" reż.Sidney Lumet, wyk.Nick Nolte, Timothy Hutton, Armand Assante, Patrick O'Neal film sensacyjny USA 1990 02:55 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 03:45 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:35 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA TV Norge 11:40 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 19:30 "Change of Heart" 20:00 Biker-Jens Down Under 21:00 "Bronco Billy" reż.Clint Eastwood, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Sandra Locke, Geoffrey Lewis, Sam Bottoms film obyczajowy USA 1980 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Bronco Billy" reż.Clint Eastwood, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Sandra Locke, Geoffrey Lewis, Sam Bottoms film obyczajowy USA 1980 23:25 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:55 "Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach" serial sensacyjny USA 00:45 "Nietykalni" reż.Brian De Palma, wyk.Kevin Costner, Sean Connery, Charles Martin Smith, Andy Garcia film kryminalny USA 1987 01:45 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 02:00 "Nietykalni" reż.Brian De Palma, wyk.Kevin Costner, Sean Connery, Charles Martin Smith, Andy Garcia film kryminalny USA 1987 03:05 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 03:35 Big Brother 2001 05:25 Zakończenie programu RTPI 05:15 ACONTECE magazyn kulturalny 05:45 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 06:45 REPÓRTER RTP program publicystyczny 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 30 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 FÁBRICA DAS ANEDOTAS (III) 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 21:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 22:30 UM ESTRANHO EM CASA 23:15 CRÓNICA DO SÉCULO (II série) 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 03:45 CRÓNICA DO SÉCULO (II série) 04:45 PONTOS DE FUGA TVE 05:20 Flamenco 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:00 Curso de Espanol 09:15 Barrio sesamo 09:45 Que viene el labo! 10:00 Tirame de la lengua 10:30 Cuentame como paso 11:35 Que corta es la vida 12:05 Espana de cerca 12:20 Fotografos 12:30 Europa 2002 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 Especial 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de verano 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 El manantial 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Codigo alfa 19:30 Cultura con n 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 Esta es mi historia 00:00 Dias de cine 01:00 Conciertos de Radio 3 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Especial France 3 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 Decroches vos vacances program dla dzieci 08:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:50 "Aventures des mers du sud" serial przygodowy 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:20 Keno magazyn 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:25 "Drole de dames" serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 "Christine Cromwell: A bout portant" reż.E. W. Swackhamer, wyk.Jaclyn Smith, Celeste Holm, Ralph Bellamy, Mel Ferrer film kryminalny USA 1989 16:50 "Do You Take This Stranger" reż.Richard T. Heffron, wyk.Diane Baker, Gene Barry, Ivor Barry, Sidney Blackmer komedia USA 1970 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 Les Jours euros 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:10 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:20 Tous egaux 20:55 Meeting w Saint-Denis Lekkoatletyka 22:50 Prognoza pogody 22:55 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:10 "Pierre Palmade, 33 ans..." film dokumentalny 01:10 "Du but au sifflet" film dokumentalny 02:50 La nuits de France 3 ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:30 "Captains Courageous" reż.Michael Anderson, wyk.Robert Urich, Kenny Vadas, Kaj-Erik Eriksen, Robert Wisden film przygodowy USA 1995 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Joachim Fuchsberger" We własnej osobie program dokumentalny 16:30 Alfredissimo! magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Goldene Europa Show koncert galowy laureatów 22:15 Tylko w ARD 22:45 Harald & Eddi Comedy Classics program kabaretowy 23:15 Prosto z Berlina magazyn informacyjny 23:45 "Telefon 110" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1995 01:10 Magazyn nocny 01:30 "Palermo-Mediolan: Bez powrotu" reż.Claudio Fragasso, wyk.Giancarlo Giannini, Raoul Bova, Stefania Sandrelli, Romina Mondello film sensacyjny Włochy 1995 03:10 Wiadomości 03:15 "Hawkins" serial kryminalny USA 1973 04:25 Quer - tydzień z Christophem Süßem magazyn informacyjny ZDF 05:05 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Klinika w Szwarcwaldzie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1985 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:35 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 12:45 Grand Prix Anglii na torze Silverstone (trening) Formuła 1 relacja (na żywo) 14:15 Radość podróżowania magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:45 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 18:00 "Hotel na zamku Orth" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "Leśniczówka Falkenau" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 20:15 Akta XY... sprawy nierozwiązane magazyn kryminalny 21:15 Gdzie jest Katrin? 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 Aspekty magazyn kulturalny 22:45 Akta XY... sprawy nierozwiązane magazyn kryminalny 22:50 "Kapitan" serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1997 00:20 Wiadomości 00:35 "Kolor pieniędzy" reż.Martin Scorsese, wyk.Paul Newman, Tom Cruise dramat obyczajowy USA 1986 02:30 Wiadomości 02:35 Giełda 3sat magazyn gospodarczy 03:10 Wiadomości 03:15 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:05 Gdzie jest Katrin? (powt.) 04:35 Citydreams program muzyczny 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Beckmann talk show 11:15 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego magazyn krajoznawczy 11:45 Zajazd magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:15 Konsultacje magazyn medyczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Silvia Grohs-Martin Gero von Boehm spotyka magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 14:00 "Kakao" Artykuły kolonialne film dokumentalny 14:15 Hitparade magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Historia współczesna na ekranie program dokumentalny 16:00 "Nie tylko piach i skorupy..." film dokumentalny 16:30 "Szwajcaria" Szlaki wycieczek serial dokumentalny 17:15 Sztuka i rupiecie magazyn kulturalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Pomiędzy niebem i piekłem" film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Ruchome piaski" film dokumentalny 21:00 Wydarzenia na świecie magazyn korespondentów 21:30 Giełda 3sat magazyn gospodarczy 22:10 Wiadomości 22:30 "Harlis" reż.Robert van Ackeren, wyk.Mascha Rabben, Gabi Larifari, Ulli Lommel, Heidy Bohlen film obyczajowy Niemcy 1972 23:50 Till Brönner & Band "Blue Eyed Soul" JazzBaltica 2002 koncert 01:20 Tohuwabohu program rozrywkowy 01:50 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 02:15 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 02:25 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 02:50 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 03:30 Migawki z Tyrolu Południowego magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 04:00 Historia współczesna na ekranie program dokumentalny PRO 7 05:10 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 05:50 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:45 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:40 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:10 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:40 "Drew Carey Show" serial komediowy USA 1997 09:10 Fort Boyard reality show (powt.) 10:10 Desert Forges reality show 11:05 Andreas Türck talk show 12:00 "Dharma i Greg" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997 12:30 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Killer Kobra" reż.David Hillenbrand/Scott Hillenbrand, wyk.Pat Morita, Hoyt Axton, Scott Hillenbrand, Joseph Ruskin film fantastyczny USA 1998 22:15 "Dzieci kukurydzy 5" reż.Ethan Wiley, wyk.Stacy Galina, Alexis Arquette, Eva Mendes, greg Vaughan horror USA 1998 23:45 "Cyborg Cop 3" reż.Yossi Wein, wyk.Frank Zagarino, Bryan Genesse, Jennifer A. Miller, Ian Roberts film sensacyjny USA 1995 01:15 "Killer Kobra" reż.David Hillenbrand/Scott Hillenbrand, wyk.Pat Morita, Hoyt Axton, Scott Hillenbrand, Joseph Ruskin film fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 02:55 "Dzieci kukurydzy 5" reż.Ethan Wiley, wyk.Stacy Galina, Alexis Arquette, Eva Mendes, greg Vaughan horror (powt.) USA 1998 04:10 "Cyborg Cop 3" reż.Yossi Wein, wyk.Frank Zagarino, Bryan Genesse, Jennifer A. Miller, Ian Roberts film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1995 RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Pan i pani Smith" serial komediowy USA 1996-97 09:45 Najgłupsi kierowcy świata program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:40 Megaman program rozrywkowy 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Najgłupsi kierowcy świata program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Happy, Texas" reż.Mark Illsley, wyk.Jeremy Northam, Steve Zahn, William H. Marcy, Ally Walker komedia USA 1999 22:05 "Osadzony" reż.John Flynn, wyk.Sylvester Stallone, Donald Sutherland, John Amos, Darlanne Fleugel film sensacyjny USA 1989 00:05 "The Swift Shaolin Boxer" reż.Jimmy Wang-Yu, wyk.Wong Dao, Chi Kwan-Chin, Tsung Hua, Ling Wong film sensacyjny Hongkong 1980 02:00 Wiadomości 02:15 "Dragon Angel" reż.Lee Ying Chiu, wyk.Cynthia Luster, John Lam, David Koh, Ann Cheung film sensacyjny (powt.) Hongkong 1993 03:55 "Na pograniczu śmierci" reż.Ruben Preuss, wyk.Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses film kryminalny (powt.) USA 1994 Kabel 1 06:45 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1995 Diagnose 07:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:45 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 09:40 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1996 10:40 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:40 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 12:30 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 14:30 Trio mit vier Fäusten - Action - Serie, USA 1983 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1994 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1996 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Der Mann aus Laramie - Western, USA 1955 reż.Anthony Mann, wyk.James Stewart, Cathy O'Donnell, Donald Crisp, Arthur Kennedy, Wallace Ford, Alex Nicol, Aline MacMahon, Jack Elam, John War Eagle 22:25 Fahr zur Hölle, Gringo - Western, USA 1969 reż.Nathan Juran, wyk.Telly Savalas, George Maharis, Arlene Dahl, Janet Landgard, Jocelyn Lane, George Coulouris 00:20 Das Phantom der Lüste - Mister Big - Erotik, Frankreich 1996 reż.Cotte, wyk.Scott Coppola, Libbey George, Kyle Hunter, Augusto Polo, Julia Kruis, Vince Cole, Gabriella Hall, De'Ann Power, Neil Larson 01:56 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 02:00 Gunfighter - Western, USA 1998 reż.Christopher Coppola, wyk.Robert Carradine, Martin Sheen, Clu Gulager, Will Hutchins, Chris Lybbert, Louis Schwiebert, Adrienne Stout 03:42 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Cel - kurs 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 09:50 Bloomberg Forum 09:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Wiadomości sportowe 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 16:50 Bloomberg Forum 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Cel - kurs 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 18:55 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Cel - kurs 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 20:50 Bloomberg Forum 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Cel - kurs 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Cel - kurs 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Cel - kurs 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Cel - kurs 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.)